tearing the pieces
by another moment gone
Summary: One-shot. *Drabble* “Because I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life,” you admit unwillingly, scratching the back of your head again. “But losing her was the biggest one of all.” You admit in a small voice. "And for once in my life, I'm sure of this."


tearing the pieces

* * *

_-another moment gone-_

--

As she stood up to return her quiz first—since she was _always _first—she brushed against your shoulder aggressively, but in a perfect subtle way, without an apology returned in your favor.

"I'm done, Mr. Myner." She announced proudly, handing her quiz to the teacher with a smug look placating her delicate stony features. You watch her amber eyes flicker proudly with obvious smugness.

"Well since you're done so early, let's correct it right now, Miss Block." He replied, tilting the paper towards his view and placing his glasses on his face. She ran a hand through her silky brunette bob and nodded.

You listened carefully as Mr. Myner graded her paper with muttering in the process of it. Finally he nodded to himself, circled the final score and handed it back to her with a proud look on his face. "Nice job, Miss Block. 100%."

She grinned a huge grin that you hated—_loved—_and practically skipped past you; not even acknowledging you this time around, as she returned to her seat.

You glanced back at her seat as she subtly pulls out her cell-phone and begins texting rapidly on the keypad. Mr. Myner had hearing problems, is what all of you who texted in class, assumed.

Your phone buzzed in your pocket and surprise colored your face.

**BLOCK: I HOPE U FAIL. **

How nice, you think bitterly. You don't bother replying as you stand up to pass in your quiz. As you return back to your seat, she glares at you with those fiery amber eyes that paralyze any one who is on her bad side.

**BLOCK: COWARD. **

You ignore her snippily as you pull out some homework that was assigned for tonight and begin to eagerly attempt to get it done.

_Zzzzz…_

**BLOCK: UR PATHETIC.**

You decide not to even waste your energy and you don't even give her the satisfaction of turning your head towards her to retort.

You can just tell that she's getting irritated.

"You really _are _an ass hole, aren't you?" She whisper-hisses to you with that ferociousness that you first fell for.

You don't respond, ignoring her snort of distaste towards you.

"You honestly didn't think I'd find out." she practically growled. And when you finally did turned around—you didn't see the fierce edge that burned in those amber orbs for the first time—but rather an empty look.

Class ended and you used the remaining ten minutes to build the courage to talk to her. Confront her. End this.

"M—" You couldn't even get her full name out because she was heading towards the door at a speedy pace. And when you caught up to her, grasping her thin shoulder, she swirled around and was immediately in your face.

"Don't touch me." She spat hoarsely, already out the door without another word.

You could tell that others saw it, maybe even Mr. Myner, but not a cell in your body cared—because she didn't matter. She never had mattered to you. Never, never, _never.

* * *

_

--

Lunch time rolled around and she and her following friends were sitting at table #7. As per usual.

"Hey, man. Could I borrow five bucks?" Your best friend Plovert questions, staring at the girls with short skirts on, sauntering by him.

"Sure." You pull out an extra crinkled five and slap it into his open and awaiting palm.

"Thanks."

You nod a little too late, considering he's off to order something large.

You walk off with your own lunch in a complete daze. It wasn't your fault entirely, she was the one who was sending all those wrong—

"Hey Hurley, can I talk to you?" A perky blonde asks; Claire Lyons?

You nod, not even comprehending your responses because now she's pulling your sweatshirt out of the cafeteria into a vacant hallway.

"Let's get this straight—shit is coming down in her house and you're making it worse. Okay?" Claire's eyes are searching your own for some sort of emotion or agreement.

You pull out the ass-hole card: "Sure, whatever." And you begin to walk away.

She doesn't tolerate that—_Claire Lyons does not tolerate asses._

"Kemp, Jesus, stop being an ass-wipe and listen to me." She angrily spat. "Massie's Dad is sick. Really sick. And there's not much else that can be really helped for him, so I'd appreciate it, and I'm sure as hell sure that Massie would too, if you stopped stooping so low and apologize to her when you _mean it_."

"Massie's Dad…is sick?" You ask in a higher-than-usual voice.

"He has a brain-tumor and they can't remove it. They're terrified to proceed with the surgery in fear that they damage the brain." Claire explained, her eyes freezing behind your shoulder.

Massie Block does not run or cry.

But apparently, she's made an exception today.

"Shit." Claire curses as she runs after Massie's retreating figure.

_Uh, okay?

* * *

_

--

You have no idea why, but you're walking, hands in pockets, 'heart' on sleeve, to Massie Block's mansion-of-a-house. With flowers in tact.

You walk up the steps to her large doors with anxiety rolling and out of you. You ring the door bell.

A maid, Enez? Answers the door with a pointed look on her pale face.

"Yes?" She addresses the flowers rather than you, yourself. She must be close to Massie because once she recognizes you well enough, her eyes grow tight.

"I'm here to talk to Massie," you admit pathetically. She nods curtly and shuts the door in your face.

A few moments later, Massie's unhappy face is all that's peaking out from a crack of the door.

"Kemp." She coldly says.

"Me." You confirm.

She stares at you for a moment then forces herself to stand outside on the porch with you.

"What do you want, Kemp?" She asks, already tired of your games.

You weren't actually sure what you wanted. You never _have _been sure of what you wanted. All you knew for sure, right now, in this moment, was that you wanted Massie Block's forgiveness. Which was a _lot _to ask for.

You scratched the back of your head, cocking your head to the left, trying to place those bewildering words. "Your…"

She nods impatiently, "My, what?"

"Forgiveness?" You sound unsure. Her eyes harden. "Your forgiveness." You say again with more surety.

"My forgiveness?" She says slowly. "My forgiveness…"

And in that moment, you realized with a heavy heart, that Massie Block makes no exceptions, _especially _for boys her break her heart apart and then step all over the remaining pieces.

"You want me to forgive you and put all that stuff behind us?" She asked with serious expression. She didn't…look sarcastic.

"Yeah—it's like you're reading my mind!" You exclaim, as pathetic as it sounds.

She smiles a Cheshire smile. "How about you read mine?" And she steps away from you and through the safety of the doors, her eyes flat and cold.

"Goodbye Kemp." And she slams the door in your face with an abrupt slam.

You weren't done yet. You knock the door again and she's still there, as she opens the door with a softer look on her face, she explains the questions in your eyes.

She had always had the gift of reading you like an open book—when no one else could.

"Look, Kemp, I thought I saw something good in you. And I thought that I could trust you. But it turns out I was wrong—very wrong." And she shut the door again—once and for all.

* * *

--

As pathetic as it seems, you had not a single idea in your head about how to win Massie's forgiveness. Because no one even knew that answer themselves.

Except one Spanish beauty who schemed her way out, and back in, Massie's ruling Clique.

* * *

--

"Alicia, I need your help," you mutter to her one day. Her large doe-like-eyes turn towards you and with one look at you, she dismisses you without another glance.

"Alicia—_please_." You beg desperately, not wanting another person to walk out on you.

She turns to you after hesitating and places a hand on her hip and glares at you. "What could you possibly want from me?" She stabs at you.

"Your help." You say confidently now. Massie was worth all the wrath in the world from the Spanish beta.

"With what." She demands flatly.

"Winning Massie's forgiveness."

Alicia's eyes widen for a moment, then she nods to herself curtly.

"Why?" She asks skeptically.

"Because I've made a lot of mistakes in my life," you admit unwillingly, scratching the back of your head again. "But losing Massie was the biggest one." You admit in a small voice.

Alicia nods to herself again and smiles at you, a genuine, warm, smile.

"Alright." She simply responds.

* * *

--

You weren't much of a crowd pleaser other than your smart retorts towards the teacher occasionally. But this, _this _was something you would've never done in a lifetime if chosen yourself.

"You can do it," Alicia encouraged brightly, her lips forming into a Massie-esque smile.

You frown but nod after sighing.

Speaking into the microphone clearly, you say what you never had the guts to say.

In front of the entire 10th grade body system.

"I, Kemp Alex Hurley, am madly in love with you." You begin in a timid voice, but after a second, the words come flowing. "And I always have been, and probably will—until the day I die. And I know you probably don't believe me, but this is something that I would not do for just _anyone_. So, Mass, please forgive me before it finally kills me off?"

* * *

--

Massie turned out to ignore you the entire day and all hope was lost. Because Massie Block—does not do do-overs.

And you should've known that the second you cheated on her.

* * *

--

You were on your way home from school and all of a sudden, a patch of ice appears out of no where. And with a blink of an eye, everything is black.

* * *

--

The funeral goers don't say a word after the ceremony ended. Aside form the occasional, "nice to see you" from relatives. It was expected of her to show up, and you weren't even surprised that no tears escaped this brave young woman.

"I'm sorry, Mass." Alicia whispers, tears clouding those eyes.

"Bye Leesh." Massie replies shortly, hugging her friend, and watching others leave.

And after every one is gone except for Massie, you know you're finally getting what you have been begging for and pleading for.

She was finally giving you her forgiveness.

Just a bit too late.

But better than never, you decide.

* * *

--:--

Review.

* * *

-another moment gone-

* * *

*Yeah I know, this ending kinda sucked. Oh well. It was a drabble.* 


End file.
